Ayesha
Ayesha is an Animalian politician and former soldier currently serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Naagi Bullykatta and though her clothing is slightly westernized the other Asian dogs do not consider most of her clothing to be from the West. In her soldier time she wears a white vest, black leggings and an Asian style cardigan but she still goes barefoot. In her government time she continues to wear this clothing but adds a headdress and gold coloured summer shoes. Ayesha speaks English, Hindi, Arabic, Hebrew and Danish. Personality Much like Sonya seeing Shimon as a father Ayesha sees her leader Zia to be like a second father to her whilst Zia sees her as being like a daughter. As well as the Indian dog Indira and the Bangladeshi dog Rashida she is also friendly with Sonya and unlike most of her allies such as Babrak and Mashiur Ayesha becomes friends with the Junta girls very quickly telling most of them about Pakistan and most of the other Junta girls tell her about their native country for example Stefania telling her about Hungary or Maarja telling her about Estonia whilst in their own native language. But though she does not speak Estonian, Hungarian etc. Ayesha does understand the languages. Compared to Rashida she is more sympathetic it seems as she does not physically abuse Olivia and Rachel but reather psychologically and verbally. In battle she is a very skilled fighter but also skilled in terrorism and organized crime able to use some criminal organizations in Pakistan as well as blackmail and bribery to gain weaponry. These arms are smuggled from mainly North Africa particularly Tunisia, Libya and Egypt, the Middle East, Central Asia and far east Asia such as Cambodia, China, North Korea (for a short amount of time), Mongolia, Burma, Vietnam and Laos. Though she is not as barbaric or cruel as the Khmer Rouge Ayesha treats prisoners the way the Khmer Rouge treated their own prisoners at Tuol Sleng which means that because prisoners are captive they are guilty as well as that they are off to one side and are not animals. She also says "Even if they aren't guilty so what? If they are captive they are guilty of something for it is better to kill and mistake than to mistake and die" She also says that Zia considers enemies to be threats as he says before the A.P.F's invasion "And as an added pleasure we will be able to eliminate the biggest threat to the country. Mechanikat." Though she is Pakistani and Mashiur is Bangladeshi Ayesha is just as bad tempered as him but manages to control her temper and is shown to be just as selfless as her allies. She is rather good with young Junta children as well as the babies in the Junta who love her as much as their parents and each other. Ayesha may have a bad temper but in her government time she is more good tempered. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Heroes